Conventional flush toilets are very easily clogged at the position in a building where their ducts bend. Therefore, it is necessary to use the compressed flush of a clog remover to clear clogs therein. The conventional removers use an air pressure pushing power. FIG. 1 shows an air cylinder having an iron tubular shaft rod and an air port provide therein. In the space inside the air cylinder, a rubber piston pad is pivoted at the end of the tubular shaft rod. A cup with a suction disc is sleeved on the bottom end of the cylinder. The suction disc is placed on the opening of the flush toilet. The up and down displacements of the iron tubular shaft rod causes the rubber piston pad to compress the air in the cylinder to effect overall direct impact on the flush toilet or the dirty water surface in the drainage pipe, thereby achieving the effect of removing the clogs therein. However, in use, this structure relies on air surface impact. Since foul water or fluid is often in the flush toilet, it is inconvenient to apply direct gaseous pressure thereto. However, if indirect fluid impact is attempted, the pressure can dissipate, and air bubbles can escape. Further, since no check valve is provided on its bottom, the pressing and pulling actions, especially during the pulling back process, can cause foul water to be sucked into the air cylinder. The residual bad odor is hard to remove. Also, because the piston pad does not tightly fit with the air cylinder, the foul water can be carelessly sucked into the air cylinder during its operation and infiltrate to the upper side of the piston pad. The subsequent pulling back action can cause the foul water to sputter out of the air port and disgust the user. Furthermore, the bottom directly contacts and compresses the dirty water causing the dirty water to eject and sputter out around the suction disc and to pollute the surrounding environment or the user's body. All of the above are the defects of a device such as that shown in FIG. 1. Additionally, the structure has some iron members which can easily rust or corrode, and the manufacture of the device is often a labor-and-time-consuming process.
The main object of the present invention is to provide the structure of a water and air whirlpooling double flush toilet clog remover by using an unidirection-pouring or filling device. A plurality of air nozzles, which have different inner diameters and are arranged at different angles, are provided on an extended duct. These nozzles can extend deep into the drainage pipe. A corrugated suction disc is used which is elastic, compressible and extensible, thereby increasing its sealing power and making it adaptable to water drainage devices of various types. Downward movement of the piston of the clog remover of the present invention pushes the water and/or air within the cylinder, causing it to flow through the air nozzles at approximately 70 kg of impact pressure. This rushing of water and/or air contacts the wall face of the toilet and results in a whirlpool of water and/or air, thereby achieving the effect of removing the clogs and cleaning the toilet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a water and air whirlpooling double flush toilet clog remover in which the fixed direction filling device can directly provide water as a medium to generate a whirlpooling water flow together with the dirty water in the toilet. This elevates its impact pressure and reduces the dissipation of its impact pressure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the structure a water and air whirlpooling double flush toilet clog remover in which the suction disc of the flow guide disc device has a hollow corrugated retractable pleated body, so that the clog remover of the present invention can accommodate water drainage devices of various types.